


green, like poison

by Snickfic



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: Loki’s neck is white under her hand, breath hitching.





	green, like poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



Loki’s neck is white under her hand, breath hitching. She's still not over the resemblance: dark hair, pale skin. Norns, all that _green_. But Hela never trembled under her hand like this, definitely never gazed at her with Loki's misplaced awe.

"Well?" she asks. It's rote, now.

"Whatever you like," he says, feigning indifference. She hears: _Anything you want_.

"Be loud." She slides down onto his cock; she squirms, relishing him. He groans. "Yeah, like that. Make some noise, you get me?"

Hela never made a sound, foreplay to finish.

"I get you," he says, strangled.

She'll make him scream.


End file.
